When You Say Mine?
by MasterofHearts1313
Summary: Aren't you claiming something to be yours. That's what Jing King feels when she is sitting alone for too long. She starts talking to her darker side and learns what she doesn't want to know. Pro-Tsao/Jing
1. Mine

When You Say "Mine"?

Jing King sat silently in her home. She picked up a glass of fresh green tea and sipped slowly. It was another quiet day, like every day. Her father protected her from every suitor who attempted to make her acquaintance, and she took care of her own life. It was quiet, yes, but perfect. Almost perfect that is.

Jing King sighed. "Why do I feel so strangely? Everything is going well, so what could be wrong with me?"

"You know quite well why we do not feel well."  
Jing King sat up straight, looking around. "Who said that?"

"Over here."

Jing King looked towards the direction of the sound, her ear twitching. The only thing she saw was a full-length mirror on one wall. She stared blankly at it for a full minute.

Suddenly, the reflection smirked, and her eyes glinted. "Oh, you have no idea how long I have waited for this moment."

Jing King flinched. "What? Who are you?"

The reflection shrugged. "I knew that would be your first question, though it should not be hard. I am you."

"Me?" Jing King slid away from the mirror.

The reflection's smirk grew. "Oh, don't be like that. Sure, I'm more your Yin, but It's not like you should be afraid of yourself. I'm not."

Jing King shook slightly. "Yin? My dark side?"

Yin Jing waved the comment off. "Well, being dark does not mean you are evil. Being cruel does not mean you are evil. Being a bit dominating does not mean you are evil."

Jing King froze. "What are you saying? I don't understand."

Yin Jing eyes glinted brighter. "You miss _him_."

Jing King shook her head. "No. No, I don't!"

Yin Jing laughed. "Oh yes you do!" She crossed her arms as though she were hugging thin air and started swaying side by side. "I know I miss _him_, and I am you. Therefore, you must miss _him_. And you must miss _him_, if you can tell who _he_ is without me mentioning his name."

Jing King covered her ears. "No!"

"Oh, what was it _he_ used to say?" Yin Jing tapped her chin thoughtfully. Her eyes began to shine. "Oh, that's right." She held one arm up as though she were carrying a shield, and she waved the other around dramatically. "Jing King is mine! Jing King is my bride!" She sighed lightly. "Oh, you don't find guys that romantic anymore."

Jing King flinched. "No! I am not hearing this! I am not hearing any of this!"

Yin Jing leaned so far forward, it looked like she was about to come out of the mirror. "Oh, you're hearing it. And do you know what you're hearing?"

Jing King peeked at the reflection and uncovered one of her ears.

Yin Jing smiled broadly and pointed straight at Jing. "We've been claimed! That's what you're hearing!" She folded her arms and turned away slightly. "And you know we have been claimed. That is why you are okay with father shooting down any other guy trying to so much as talk to us."

Jing King jumped off her couch and panicked. "That's complete nonsense."

Yin Jing sneered. "You know it is true. How would father say it?" She tapped on her chin again. She pouted like Panda King and held her hands up dramatically. "We miss _him_ as the Earth misses Spring during Winter. We wait willingly through this blizzard of unworthy men until our sun comes back."

Jing King fell to the floor, shaking her head and shutting her eyes. "No. This just can not be happening! This is impossible!"

Yin Jing appeared on the inside of Jing King's eyelids. "You can not hide from me, and you can't hide from the truth. We are both in here. In your mind."

Jing King opened her eyes and jumped to her feet. She ran out of her house and cowered behind a tree.

Yin Jing leaned over her Yang's shoulder. "I am still here."

Jing King jumped, turned around, and pointed at Yin. "Why are you here?"

Yin Jing grinned. "I am here because I am you. I want us to be happy, and we are not happy."

Jing King fell to her knees. "Please, I am happy."

"No, we are not." Yin Jing kneeled and placed a hand on Jing King's shoulder. "But we can be."

Jing King looked up, tears edging her eyes. "I do not believe you."

Yin King smiled. "You do not believe in yourself? Is that not the story of our life. If we had believed in us, things might have turned out better with him."

Jing King covered her ears. "Why do you keep talking about _him_? We are past _him_! _He_ does not affect us any more!"

"You are afraid of _him_."

Jing King nodded slowly.

"Why? _He_ did nothing to hurt us. _He_ kept us inside, sure, but _he_ never harmed us." Yin King took hold of Jing King's hands and pulled them in front of her. She stared deeply into her Yang's eyes. "You fear him because you do not know how he would have treated us. We never gave him a chance."

Jing King sat there. "What are you saying?"

Yin Jing smiled slowly. "I am not telling you to do anything. I am only saying what will make us happy."

Jing King shook her head. "But how could _he_ make us happy. _He_ treated us like a thing. An item-"

"A jewel, a treasure." Yin Jing grabbed a little tighter. "Father treated us not so differently not to long ago." She smiled weakly. "Perhaps we can teach _him_ to be more like father. _He_ already showed that he cares for us."

Jing King shook her head harder. "How do you know?"

A tear pulled at Yin Jing's eye. "Because _he_ said Jing King is mine. You do not claim something unless you intend to keep it. _He_ wants us. _He_ will always want us."

"Always?"

A brief nod. "Always."

Jing King slowly lowered her hands and looked up. "About how many of father's fireworks do you think it will take to break open a jail cell?"

As Yin Jing faded, she simply grinned and started to laugh evilly.

---

Okay for questions, Yin is darkness, Yang is light. If you ever played Sly Cooper 3, you should know who _he_ is.

Why did I do this? Because I feel there should be more Tsao/Jing. I don't even know where Murray/Jing started.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and please review.


	2. Ours

When You Say "Ours"?

Jing King tiptoed gently into her father's workshop. She looked around. "Are you sire this is a good idea?"

Yin Jing appeared over Jing King's shoulder. "What is there to worry about?" She placed a hand on her hip and looked her yang in the eye. "Besides, unless you have learned to punch through at least stone whole I was not looking, we are going to need to grab some explosives."

Jing King swallowed gently as she approached a set of drawers. "I do not know." She started shuffling through the drawers, looking for fireworks. "It just feels like we are being watched."

"Being watched, you are."

Jing King froze as the lights in the workshop turned on.

Panda King stepped heavily into the workshop. He stared down at Jing King solemnly. "Why, my little Jing, you are in here, however, I do not know."

Jing swallowed a little harder. She stood up and bowed. "Please, father. I meant no offense in trespassing."

"Trespassing?" Panda King held his chin sagely. "While I do not approve of your sneaking in here, my home is your home. I do not see how this is trespassing." He stepped closer to Jing King. "If you wanted to learn how to craft fireworks, however, you could have just asked."  
Jing King bowed again. "My apologies, father."

Yin Jing leaned over her yang's shoulder. "What are you doing? Just grab the fireworks and go!"

Jing King looked over at Yin Jing. "I cannot just steal from my father."

"Our father!" Yin Jing gestured back to the open drawer. "Those fireworks are just sitting there, and if you kick off those worthless sandals, there would be no way in the world that our father could catch us!"

Panda King looked down at his daughter curiously. "Jing King, who are you talking to?"

"Fool! Do you not your own daughter!"

Jing King turned to see one of the walls was all mirror. A larger, angrier version of her father stood above them both.

Panda King turned to the mirror. "Yes, I see our daughter here. I do not understand your question."

Yin Jing shut her mouth and smirked coyly. "Oops. Guess the whole gig is blown." She walked over and jumped into the mirror. She turned around and teasingly waved at teasingly at Panda King. "Hey, father."

Panda King stood there wide-eyed. "What is this?"

Jing King shifted her weight uncomfortably, but Yin Jing's smirk grew wider, and she pointed at her yang. "I am her, and she is me. We are Jing King."

Panda King rubbed his templed sorely. "What? How did this happen?"

Yin Panda stomped down angrily. "She is our daughter, and you did not expect this? You fool! I have worried about this day for years!" He turned to the two Jings. "Why are you in here, anyways? You have no business here!"

Yin Jing stuck her tongue out at her father's dark side. "We do too have business here." She giggled and skipped up and down. "We are going to go and bust _him_ out of jail."

Panda King and Yin Panda King both blanched considerably.

Panda King shook his head and breathed in to regain composure. "By him, do you mean _him_?"

Jing King looked up at her father and shyly nodded.

Yin Panda jumped up and down in fury. "Are you both insane! You have no business going after him! You are our daughter!"

Yin Jing jumped up and clung to the ceiling. "You may be our father, but it was because of you that we have some to this." She frowned and stared imperiously down at Yin Panda. "I am Panda King, and I have a beautiful daughter. However, I am too much of a stick in the mud to ever let my daughter get married."

Yin Panda shook his fists in rage. "How dare you disrespect you father!"

Yin Jing smiled down at her father and stuck her tongue out. "Because I have a sense of humor."

Yin Panda roared and started chasing after his daughter's dark side. Yin Jing just continued to giggle to herself as she crawled around on the ceiling, just out of reach of her father.

Panda King stared down at his daughter. He rubbed the back of his head softly. "So, are you really planning on going after _him_?"

Jing King bowed again. "I apologize for my stupidity, father."

Panda King slowly reached his massive hand out and patted his daughter gently on the head. "I was not calling you stupid, my little Jing." He took a deep breath. "I am afraid I just do not understand this choice of yours."

Jing King swallowed. "Please, father, I-I," she swallowed again, "I miss _him_."

Yin Jing stopped and flipped down to the floor. "And can you blame us? He is so dreamy." She sighed and swooned to one side. "He is strong, rich, and has such nice taste in art."

Yin Panda seethed as he towered over Yin Jing. "You are our daughter, and you will listen to us!"

Yin Jing smirked as she ducked under her dark father's lashing arms. She tripped him, flipped him on his belly, stepped on his back, and pulled his arms back and pressed them back on top of him to keep him incapacitated. "I am sorry, old man. What were you saying?"

Jing King held up her hands to her Yin side. "Please, do not hurt him."

Yin Jing grinned as she stepped harder on her father's back. "Do not worry yourself. There is no way I could hurt this giant oaf."

Jing King looked back at her father's yang. "Please, forgive my yin side. I am afraid I do not have full control over her." Sh walked over and hugged him. "You will always be our father."

Panda King held his chin as he looked at the image in the mirror. He sighed heavily. "Well, I suppose I could lend you a couple fireworks."

Yin Panda glared up from his difficult position. "Do not tell me you have become part of this madness!"

Panda King shook his head slowly. "It is as Jing King has said. We shall always be her father, and she will always be _our_ daughter." He looked down at Jing King and returned her embrace. "It is _our_ responsibility to make sure _our_ daughter is happy."

Yin Jing tugged a little harder on her father's arms. "And we are not happy. If you actually thought about us sometime, you might have noticed that we are not happy."

Panda King nodded. "I suppose we just recognized _our_ happiness, never acknowledging what you may have wanted." He took hold of his daughter's shoulders and held her out at arm's length. "But are you sure _he_ will make you happy."

Jing paused before shaking her head. "I am unsure. I have no idea whether I will find happiness with _him_." She looked up at her father. "But I do know that I am not happy now." She fiddled with her fingers. "I suppose I will have to meet _him_ before I can truly tell."

Panda King nodded. "Than we shall come with you."

Jing King's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Panda King walked past his daughter and towards the drawers. "If you think _he_ may make you happy, then we will help you find _him_." He turned to his daughter, holding up a couple large fireworks. "Besides, I have not trained you in the use of fireworks."

---

Okay, I wasn't really planning on making any sequels to the previous chapter, but I suppose it felt a little incomplete before. There will be one more chapter after this.

All I can say now is that I like the idea of Tsao/Jing.

Please enjoy and review.


	3. Yours

When You Say "Yours"

Jing King and her father slowly made their way over the mountain and looked down. Below them stood a prison that looked like a Chinese version of Alcatraz.

Panda King nodded his head wisely. "This is the place."

Jing King swallowed lightly. "I do not know if I am ready for this."

Yin Jing showed up over her shoulder. "What's not to get? We walk over, blow the place to kingdom come, and walk out. It's even simpler than counting to three."

Jing fiddled with her fingers. "It just does not feel right."

Panda King looked over at his daughter. "What does not feel right, my little Jing?"

Jing King blushed lightly in embarrassment, having forgotten that her father could not see her Yin side. "I am sorry, father. I just do not feel right destroying the prison." She gestured over to the large building. "It is not like we know which cell _he_ is in, and I do not want to hurt anyone by mistake."

Panda King nodded slowly. "This is true." He shrugged his fireworks off his shoulders. "Perhaps we should do as the Cooper Gang and perform reconnaissance."

Jing King looked down at the discarded fireworks. "That does sound good." She paused. "What is reconnaissance?"

Panda King held his chin a moment. "If I remember correctly, it is the process of going inside a building or village to obtain information on the inside that outsiders typically shouldn't know." He looked down at Jing. "It would be like when I go through a store to see what they have in order to decide what to buy before I decide to take money into it."

"Oh." Jing offered a small smile. "That sounds like a much nicer way to go about this." She numbly wrung one of her wrists. "If nothing else, we will at least know what cell _he_ is in."

Panda King offered a small smile back. "That is my thoughts, exactly." He started walking down the mountainside. "Let us go."

Jing King swallowed lightly. "Yes. Let us go."

Yin Jing tugged on her Yang's sleeve. "Say, how about we take a couple of these fireworks as insurance?"

Jing King paused, staring at her father's discarded fireworks for a moment, touching her finger to her bottom lip.

"Jing King, are you coming?"

Jing King jumped at the sound of her father's voice. "Yes, father." She looked back once more at the fireworks, but she walked down the mountain empty-handed.

Yin Jing floated in front of her Yang. "What are you doing? Those could have been our ticket for blasting our way out of this oversized rattrap!"

Jing King looked shyly down at the ground. "Perhaps. But we do not know how to use them, so I doubt we could have been effective at making an escape."

Yin Jing crossed her arms and huffed. "All right." She smiled and squirmed her shoulders in delight. "Besides, as soon as _he_ sees us, _he_ will probably stand up, fists ablaze, and bash our way out of there."

Jing King wrung her wrists again. "Perhaps."

Panda King turned to his daughter while he waited at the gates. He stretched his arms forth. "Come, Jing. All it will take is another few minutes." He chuckled softly. "Do not tell me you are having second thoughts after walking those many miles here."

Jing King looked up, blinking. She quickly shook her head. "Oh, no, father." She placed a loose bang with the rest. "I am just a little unsure as to what to expect."

Panda King smiled and patted his daughter on the head. "There is no need to worry. I am sure that _he_ will be enchanted to see you again." He flexed his fist for a moment. "And I will be there to protect you in case anything goes wrong."

Jing King let go of her wrists. "Very well."

Panda King nodded and pressed the button on the intercom. "Pardon me, but are you taking visitors?"

"Visitors?" Static passed through the intercom for a minute. "Well, come in, and we will discuss what you mean by visitors." With an audible click, the gates creaked open. "Be careful on your way in, though. The ground's pretty hard."

Panda King bowed. "Thank you." He stood up and walked through the open gate.

Jing King bowed to the intercom and followed her father in.

After entering the gate, the Kings had to walk through a pair of steel doors and up to the front desk. A rat sitting behind the desk looked up. "So, you two are wanting to visit someone?"

Panda King placed one hand on the desk. "I am merely escorting my daughter to visit someone."

The rat looked past Panda King and at Jing. "Really? Who you visiting? Husband, brother, sister, or best friend?"

Jing King blushed lightly as she approached the desk. Finding herself unable to talk under the rat's gaze, her hand searched over her dress until it reached into her pocket. She pulled out a photograph and held it out to the rat, tapping it a couple times. "_Him_."

The rat took the photo out of the girl's hand and studied it for a moment. Soon, his gray fur paled a bit. "_Him_? But _he_ never gets visitors."

Jing blushed a little harder, but her father's hand tenderly clenched into a fist. "_He_ is receiving a visitor now."

The rat swallowed lightly as he handed the photograph back to Jing. "Very well." He pointed a wagging finger at the larger panda. "But I don't want to be blamed for anything that happens." He started shuffling through his desk. "_He_ hasn't exactly been a hundred percent sane recently." He pulled out a set of keys. "Come on and follow me."

The two pandas and the rat walked down the prison hallways and up three flights of stairs. They walked a little more, the rat shaking the whole while.

The three approached a lone cell in the back. A single inmate sat in it, his back turned to them, but the tail feathers made it clear the prisoner was a bird of some sort.

The rat walked up to the cell and clanged on the bars a couple times. "Hey in there."

The prisoner said nothing.

The rat cleared his throat uneasily and banged a couple more bars. "Look, I know you don't like being disturbed during your neverending mantra, but there's a visitor here for you."

The prisoner shifted his shoulders the slightest bit. "Are you joking with me again, rodent?"

The rat jumped back. "No way, sir. You must be mistaking me for my brother, Shu Fang. I'm Li Fang."

The prisoner lifted his head up. "Then tell me who in the world would visit me? I have no friends. My employees have deserted me, and even if I had even living family, they would feel too dishonored to visit me."

The rat fumbled with his keys. "I don't know, sir. They didn't give their names."

The prisoner lowered his head again. "I do not believe you."

Shaking, the rat pulled out a single key and placed it into the lock. He looked back at Jing. "He doesn't like me very much, Miss. But I pray that he'll have mercy on you." He creaked the door open.

Jing King looked back at her father, trembling.

Panda King nodded, nudging his daughter forward.

The prisoner shifted on his seat. "Guard, what madness are you committing?"

The rat didn't answer as he watched Jing King walk into the cell.

The prisoner ground his fist into his seat. "Guard, I repeat, what madness is this?"

Jing King walked ever so slowly towards the prisoner's back. She reached her hand gently forward. "Tsao?"

The prisoner suddenly became erect and froze.

"Tsao?" Jing King pushed gently on the rooster's shoulder.

The prisoner fell over on his side, unflinching.

"Tsao!" Jing King rushed over and flipped the prisoner on his back.

As soon as the prisoner was looking at Jing, he blinked a couple times. "J-" He jumped up and scooted away from the girl. "What nightmare be this? Are you phantasm or illusion, haunting dream?"

Jing King stared at the once proud rooster for a minute. His clothes seemed little more than sackcloth now. He wore no gold, nor helmet, nor crown. His feathers seemed to sag a bit more naturally than in his imperial days. "Tsao?"

The rooster clawed into the wall. He closed his eyes, turned his head away, and leaned as far away from the young panda as possible. "No. No, this cannot be!"

Jing King walked slowly towards the rooster. She placed a hand softly on his cheek. "Tsao, it's me. It's Jing King. Your Jing King."

Tsao's eyes exploded opened, and he froze completely. The only thing that moved was his beak. "Jing King is not here. Jing King will never be here."

Jing King paused. "Tsao?"

Tsao's eyes started to mist over. "Jing King is not here. Jing King will never be here. Jing King is gone." He began slumping to the floor.

Li Fang leaned his head through the bars a little. "This is the mantra deal he keeps saying over and over." He turned back to Panda King. "He's never stopped ever since he got here except to yell at some unfortunate guard."

Jing King leaned down towards the slumped Tsao. Tears formed at the edge of her eyes. "What do you mean Jing King is gone?"

Tsao continued to stare off into space. "Jing King is not here. Jing King will never be here. Jing King is gone." He inhaled sharply. "Jing King was taken away. She was taken away because Jing King in not m-"

Jing King's eyes grew wide, and she slammed both her hands over the ex-general's beak. "No. I don't care what you do to me. Yell at me for leaving! Lock me up! Treat me as little more than a porcelain doll! Whatever you do, don't finish that sentence!" Tears seeped from her eyes as she sank to the floor. "Just don't finish that sentence." She looked up at the misted over eyes. "Listen. Jing King is here. Jing King will always be here. Jing King was gone. She has returned. She has returned because she is yours."

Tsao just sat there, motionless.

Jing King leaned closer to the rooster. "Tsao?"

Soon, the panda's hands started shaking as the bill opened again. "Jing King... Jing King... Jing King is... here?" He turned to Jing King. "Jing King is here."

Jing King nodded. "That's right, Tsao. I am here because I am yours."

Tsao gently placed an arm around the girl's back. "M-"

Li Fang turned to Panda King. "What is the meaning of this? Who is he? Who is she?" He started chewing on his nails. "Should I just shut the door now and walk away like I don't know a thing, because I don't?"

Panda King shook his head. "I have a simpler solution." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. "I was unsure how well a prison could keep Tsao in, so I spoke with the magistrate and got this a long time ago."

Li Fang took the scroll and roll it open. He muttered for a bit, until he found a line that interested him. "If the prisoner known as Tsao is found under any suspicious circumstances, he is to be handed over to the custody of a Mister Panda King." He looked up. "And you're Panda King?"

Panda King nodded. "And I propose that he transfer this specific felon into my custody. I promise to keep and eye on him." He inhaled deeply. "And on top of everything else, I will be sure to refrain him from magic."

Li Fang grabbed his head. "Well, I do admit that these have to be the most suspicious circumstances I have ever seen." He stared at the scroll for a moment before flinging it in the air. "Fine! Take him! I don't care! He's been creeping me out ever since he got here."

Tsao, his senses still sharp, heard the conversation. He stared steadily at the girl in his arms and breathed slowly. "No, Jing King, you are not mine."

The tears started anew in Jing King's eyes. "No! Why? Why would you say that? I've missed these past years, and that's all you have to say to me?" She went limp in the rooster's arms.

Tsao, not knowing what else to do, leaned close to the girl's ear. "You are not mine because I... am yours."

Jing King froze. She rose up slowly and looked at Tsao. "What did you say?"

"I am yours." Tsao's breath grew heavy. "You are not mine until you admit that I am yours."

A smile played at the edge of Jing King's mouth. She tackled the large man. "Then you are mine. And I am yours. We are each other's!"

Yin Jing stood over the pair and crossed her arms. "Lucky."

---

Yeah. That's the end of it. This story actually turned out better than I thought.

Enjoy and review,

MasterofHearts1313


End file.
